


Not Just a Stupid Game

by coffeemuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Luke, Bisexual Michael, Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeemuke/pseuds/coffeemuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of truth or dare leads to Michael following through on a dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just a Stupid Game

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly Michael giving a blowjob is one of the hottest things I can think of
> 
> I am 100% Mikey trash

It started with a simple phrase. “Truth or dare!” someone shouted from the other bedroom.

They all gathered on Michael’s bed, with Calum jumping on and almost landing on Ashton, Luke was curled up under a blanket and Michael against the headboard with his legs crossed. They stared at him expectedly, as he was the one who suggested the game.

“Oh, right,” he laughed, “I’m so tired; I kind of zone out sometimes. How about we start with… Calum.”

Calum looked straight at Luke. 

“Truth. I don’t want to start out the game with you making me do some crazy shit, Cal.” Which honestly was true, as he was the one who had the most imagination when it came to these games.

“So… Luke,” he dragged out the silence before continuing, “Fine, I’ll start out easy. How many girls have you kissed- like properly kissed, not just a peck on the lips?”

“Uh,” Luke hesitated, gazing down at the striped pattern on his blanket. “God, this sounds bad, but I don’t really know. Just girls? I think maybe six.”

His eyes went to Calum’s finally, who raised his eyebrows but was silent. Then Michael butted in, “How many guys then?” with a wink, causing Luke to roll his eyes.

“I didn’t mean– okay, three,” he responded nonchalantly.

Calum’s eyes widened when he realized Luke was serious. “Oh- oh my god I thought you were joking. Really? I thought you were straight. Like really, really straight.”

Luke laughed. “Are you fucking kidding me? None of you knew this? Remember the time I brought someone back to our hotel room and the next morning you were joking that maybe I was gay because you thought you heard a guy’s voice? Yeah, I’m about as straight as Ashton’s hair.”

Michael moved so he could reach Calum, and held up a hand. “I was right!” he smirked as Calum gave him a reluctant high five.

“I’m glad you’re okay with that, but it’s slightly disturbing that you speculate together about my sex life.”

That comment earns a wry smile from Ashton. “Yeah, all the time. Sometimes we hang out in the dressing room after a show and bet on if you’re getting laid that night.”

Luke snorted, giggling at the thought. “But how do you know if you were right unless I told you?”

The other boys glanced at each other as if they weren’t sure whether to speak or not. Finally, Calum broke the silence. “Mate, you’re not quiet in bed,” as the rest of them burst out laughing.

“Dammit, this was supposed to be truth or dare!” Luke exclaimed, trying to shift the focus back to the game. “Michael, truth or dare?”

“Dare, obviously.”

“Okay, I dare you to blow me.” He tried to remain serious for at least a few seconds, but couldn’t hold in his amusement. “Mikey, I’m kidding. Now pull back the curtain and twerk in front of the window.”

“Why would you subject us to watching that?” Ashton and Calum groaned in mock horror.

It was dark, but in the brightly lit city, there must have been at least a few people driving by that questioned the view of a guy in Pokémon boxers twerking in front of a hotel window.

Soon, they were even more exhausted, judging by Luke and Calum, who were almost asleep.

“Okay, that was great, but I’m going to bed.” Ashton dragged Calum off where he was laying on his leg and stumbled in the darkness to their adjoining room.

“Goodnight Mikey,” Luke mumbled.

 

“Luke, wake up!” He felt an elbow nudge him into consciousness, and turned over to see Michael about two inches from his face.

“Why’d you wake me up, Clifford?” He groaned, turning back into the warm blankets. “It’s like, two am.”

“I wanna do something,” his green eyes sparkled as he spoke, and suddenly Luke was worried. When Michael had a plan, it usually didn’t go well. Like that one time he tried to prank Calum and Luke, but little did he know that they were very competitive, and the prank wars of 5sos began.

“What?” he questioned. What could he have possibly woken Luke up at three in the morning for?

“Um…” he faltered, seeming to lose a bit of confidence. “So you know when we were playing truth or dare, and you said you liked guys…”

“I seriously can’t believe you guys didn’t realize sooner.” Luke said, and then waited for Michael to continue.

“I just um, wanted to say…” he trailed off.

“Michael, are you bi?”

“I think so.” He smiled at Luke, who then high fived him. “I was kind of wondering if you’d help me… I’ve never been with a guy.”

Luke raised his eyebrows. “Wait, you want to have sex with me?”

“I mean, we don’t have to like… can we start out with kissing?” he blushed and turned away after speaking.

“Oh my god Michael, you’re the cutest person ever. You don’t have to act all shy, I’m like, honored that you want to kiss me.”

Luke put a hand on Michael’s shoulder, and leaned over to press a soft kiss to his cheek. Michael smiled, and rolled over to face Luke. He got out from under the sheets, and Luke sat up against the headboard. Michael leaned in and closed his eyes when he felt Luke’s soft lips touching his own. That was good, but it was just a little peck on the lips. He slid his tongue against Luke’s lips, which opened slightly to let him in. He groaned as Luke pulled away and began kissing his neck.

“Okay, I’m one hundred percent sure I’m attracted to guys,” Michael said under his breath.

He put his hands on Luke’s waist and leaned in toward him. “Remember what you said earlier?”

“What?”

“Can I blow you?”

Luke’s eyes widened. “Are you sure? I mean, I don’t want to unless you’re okay with it.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “I’m the one who _asked_ , of course I want to.”

Luke was wearing boxers and a t-shirt, so he took off his shirt and then leaned in to kiss Michael again.

Michael palmed the front of his blue boxers, where Luke was already half hard.

“Hmm, looks like someone enjoyed kissing me. Wanna see what else this mouth is good for?” Michael teased.

“Being a smartass.” Luke replied instantly, making Michael laugh.

Luke lifted his hips as he felt Michael tugging at his waistband. He pulled them off and looked up at Luke, as if for permission to continue. Luke nodded.

“You have such a nice dick.”

“Oh my god, Michael.” Luke blushed.

He began stroking Luke, who moaned a little when Michael twisted his wrist. He wanted Luke to make that beautiful sound again, so without warning, he took him into his mouth.

Michael’s mouth was so warm, and soft. Luke loved how he took as much of his cock as he could, bobbing his head up and down. He pulled off; then used his tongue to lick the head, making Luke groan.

“Hey Luke, wanna fuck my mouth?”

It took all the self control he had not to scream. “Holy shit, Michael. Of course I do.” His bandmate replied with a smile.

Michael got off the bed, getting into a kneeling position on the floor. Luke turned to face him, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Luke slid in slowly, not wanting to make him gag, and thrust in and out at a steady pace. Michael actually seemed to be enjoying it, and Luke was surprised at how much he liked doing this with his best friend. His best friend, who was ridiculously hot, and had nice legs, and pretty eyes… Oh god, pretty eyes that looked up at him while his dick was in his mouth. He was getting close.

“Fuck, Mikey, I’m gonna come.”

Michael took control, going up and down his cock fast, taking most of it in. He continued as Luke moaned and thrust his hips, coming into his mouth.

 

“Babe?” he said gently. Luke looked up from where he had laid down on the bed. Michael continued, “How was that for my first time?”

Luke looked at him with a smile. “Fucking amazing. Actually, one of the best blowjobs I’ve ever had.”

Michael gasped exaggeratedly. “Oh my god, you’ve gone to third base? What happened to innocent little Lukey?”

“You idiot.” Of course, by that Luke meant _‘I love you, even if you are an annoying dork’._

Luke pulled him in for a soft kiss on the lips. Michael laid down beside him, wrapping an arm around his slim waist.

“Wait, Michael. You didn’t…”

Michael blushed a little. “Um, yeah I did. Right after you. I was touching myself while I was blowing you.”

“Okay, that’s really hot. Wow. But next time let me do that for you.”

“Next time?” he said quickly.

“There’s definitely gonna be a next time, because this was amazing,” Luke replied.

“Good,” Michael said, and cuddled in toward Luke. They fell asleep just as the clock displayed the time three am.

 

The next morning, Calum and Ashton woke up a bit later than usual, considering they had been awake from two to three am. Apparently, Michael or Luke had brought someone home. That wasn’t necessarily a problem; just that Calum got grumpy if he didn’t get his beauty sleep.

Calum walked into the kitchen, surprised to see he was the only one there. Ashton was in the shower, but usually Michael and Luke would be here by now. He walked down the hallway to their room and opened the door. By this point, he was used to seeing his bandmates naked, but not… together. Luke had kicked the covers off in the night, as usual, and was still asleep. Michael had a blanket covering his lower body, but he didn’t usually sleep shirtless. He rolled his head to the other side and opened his eyes, looking at Calum.

“Why’re you here?” he mumbled, not wanting to wake Luke.

“Dude, it’s eleven.”

“Wait, seriously?” Michael threw off the blanket, revealing to Calum that he was indeed naked as well.

“Um…” Calum trailed off, not knowing what to say.

“What?” Michael asked as he picked his shirt off the floor.

“Why are you both naked?”

“Oh, it was a dare,” he answered nonchalantly while he dressed.

Calum raised his eyebrows in surprise. “A dare? Seriously?”

“Yeah. Come on, I’m hungry.” And with that, they walked to the kitchen.

 

Ashton was sitting at the table, looking at his phone. He glanced up as soon as he heard the guys walk in.

“Is Luke still asleep?” he asked.

Michael shrugged. “Yeah,I guess so.”

“Sounds like he had a fun night,” Ashton remarked.

Calum looked at him with a face that communicated _please shut up_.

“Sorry, it was just that I was awake at two in the morning and I heard things I didn’t want to hear.”

Michael looked at him. “You… what? What did you hear?” he said anxiously.

“Well apparently one of you brought someone home. But how’d that work? I mean, you share a room… Wait, don’t tell me you both slept with her? Or did you watch? That’s kinky.”

Calum gave him another glare. He was starting to think maybe they hadn’t brought anyone home, but he didn’t want to say anything.

“What, Cal? I’m just curious.”

Luke walked in with a smirk on his face. “That’s what Michael said last night.” He wore a pair of black athletic shorts, and judging by the appearance of his chest, someone had been really enthusiastic. There were a few hickeys on his neck and shoulders, and one right above the waistband of his shorts.

Ashton took in his appearance, and looked from Luke to Michael with surprise. “What- you… you slept together?”

Calum rolled his eyes. “Damn Ash, even I figured it out before you. Couldn’t you tell Mike was acting weird when you asked him what happened?”

“I just didn’t think… wow, okay.”

Michael sighed. “Okay, I guess now they know. Let’s make it official.” He stepped over to the counter and kissed Luke.

“Muke af,” Calum whispered.

“So… who topped?”

“Oh my god, Ashton,” Luke blushed when he spoke. “We um, we didn’t get that far yet.”

Ashton wiggled his eyebrows. “Ooh, yet? Interesting.”

“Luke’s such a bottom,” Michael took the opportunity to say.

“Shut up, Clifford.”

Calum burst out laughing as they continued. He knew it would happen eventually, he just didn’t think it would take so long for these two idiots to realize they were perfect together. He could get used to this.


End file.
